Complicated life
by irishcutie803
Summary: Castanet Island was turning for the worst, residents were leaving, and everyone was getting stressed out. A troubled girl, with a harsh past moves there with nothing but the clothes on her back. will things somehow get better, or just keep worsening.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Sorry I haven't updated the other story.. I was actually going to start, when I decided that I wanted to just start a new story? Hahah but I promise I'll get back to that one! I'm sorry I haven't! but all your feed back has been inspiring!**

**I hope you guys like it **** I'm not a pro story teller so don't get frustrated with my silly little mistakes !**

**Ideas are always welcomed! I'll need them !**

**Enjoy the read! **

**I don't own harvest moon! **

**Btw, I know Elli only showed up on the tv in animal parade, but I wanted to use her, you'll see why !**

**And Angela's name in my story is Lesley, and she has a different look.. which I'll describe! Hopefully you guys don't mind that haha**

**Sorry for talking so much -_-**

Gills Point of View.

It was a regular Monday, I was at Town Hall busy with paper work. I looked up at the clock, it was only 10:30. I sighed. So many residents have left town for one reason or another so there was a lot of work to do lately. It was Spring 2nd and I could already tell this year was going to be rough. I sighed again.

"Will you stop that?" Elli cried.

I had forgotten she was in the room. We always work together from 9-5 on weekdays. I don't know how I forgot. I glanced over at her. She was normally such a happy person, but even she looked down lately. Her usually tamed short brown hair was sticking out at the sides. She was one of the only people on the island I could actually stand

"Stop what?" I asked, I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I asked anyway.

She looked at me with annoyed expression. "Gill, you're not the only one this is affecting!"

"I know that El, but seeing as the future of this island is my future…"

She glared at me as I spoke. "just because you're Hamiltons son doesn't mean you'll automatically become mayor."

I laughed. It wasn't intentional, but she was making it sound like she wanted to be mayor, a girl thinking they could become Mayor. You have to admit it, that's just funny. That would never happen, besides, the whole town knows I am next in line.. The only question of it was when my aging father would actually give over the position to me.

"You're so obnoxious Gill. It's no wonder you don't have friends…maybe that's part of the reason people abandon this island."

Now it was me doing the glaring. "Sorry I don't like to associate myself with moronic imbeciles."

To that she didn't reply. She just turned around and went back to what she was doing. She always stopped an argument before it got too serious. No matter how much of a jerk I was too her, she never let it get to her, and that's why she's my best friend.

Just then the door opened, I didn't even bother to look up. I already knew it was my father.

"Hello Gilbert. Elli." He said joyfully. I was about to correct him when I noticed a girl I've never seen before behind him. Elli had noticed to because when I looked at her she had a big smile on her face.

"This is Lesley" he cheered. "She had visited Toucan Island, and she asked about moving in permanently, but as you both know, its for vacationing only, and Sue mentioned our island to her….and well here she is now. Gill do me a favor and take her to the old river plot, she can stay there until we find something better. " he turned to Lesley. " I have to run now, Gillbert here will help you get settled. I know you'll just love it here."

She gave him a light smile as he turned to leave. She was actually kind of pretty. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was really skinny, and kind of short. She looked about my age, which was 18. She was wearing a pinkish orange halter dress that was just a little above her knees and tan cowboy boots. I was secretly amused at her attempt to look country.

I got up from where I was sitting and cued her to follow me. When we were outside I noticed she didn't have any bags.

"Do you not have any baggage?" I said, scratching the back of my head. This was strange. She didn't have anything with her. She looked like the type to over pack.

She gave me a solemn look. "No… um… I don't…"

Something seemed off. I didn't know her, but I could tell something was wrong. I began to walk across the bridge and she followed half a step behind me.

I glanced back at her, her thoughts seemed distant.

"can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly

"yes, of course" I was shocked at myself for not saying something like 'you just did'.

"Do you think I can make a living out here…on my own?"

"well, quite honestly, I don't know what you're going to do for money..and food.. but where the Mayor is allowing you to live is actually a farm.. So maybe you can raise stock, and grow crops.." she looked at me with interest. "I mean, its not going to be easy, seeing as you probably have no experience in ranching.. but its at least something. Do you have any money to buy seeds, or food for that matter?"

She looked at me shamefully. "N-no.." she looked down at her feet. "I was hoping there was somewhere around here I could get a part time job at.."

How dumb was this girl, she came here with nothing but the clothes on her back, having no idea what she was going to do when she got here.. knowing nobody. I sighed and reached in my back pocket and took out a small bag.

"Look, here is 2000G.. Its not much, but its enough to get you started. Buy seeds from Souffle Farm, and sell them for money. Scavenge the town for herbs and mushrooms that you could possibly make a bit of money off of. Don't spend it all at once.. save some, and don't expect everyone in town to be this generous."

I held out the bag and she pushed my hand away, here I was actually being nice, and offering away some of my own money, and she was just rejecting it.

"I appreciate the help, but I'm sorry.. I just can't take it.."

"Lesley" I think my tone may have startled her because she kind of jumped. "please just take it.. Its not much of anything.. just consider it a welcoming gift from the island. This bag, along with this house" I said, pointing at the run down building in front of us.

She carefully took the bag from my hand. "Thank you Gilbert" she gave me a small smile.

"Its Gill" I hissed. "and no need to thank me, you'll repay me one of these days"

And with that I left her to her new house and went back to Town Hall. Having her around should be interesting.. Something just seems off about her… but I guess we'll see..

**Hey okay so hopefully yall liked the first chapter? Haha I don't know how much of a fan I am but I promise it'll only get better **** A lot of things will happen, and I'll probably have the 2****nd**** chapter up tonight, I'm enjoying writing this one !**

**I also don't know where I'm heading with her love life.. so if you have any ideas with that, feel free to share!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, I'm trying here yall so I hope you like it :) but bare with me, I dont think story telling is really my forte :P**

**Enjoy the Read!**

**Smile :) you are beautiful!**

lesleys pov.

I waited until Gil was out of my sight to actually scan over what was just given to me. The first thing I noticed was, it was kind of by itself. away from the town, and whatever else was around here. I smiled to myself.. these people seemed nice, but as I've learned over the years... you can't trust ANYONE. The house was..adorable.. Sure the paint job was a little rusted, but that could easily be fixed. It was the perfect size for me! I ran inside and was just as delighted with it as i was with the exterior. It even had furniture! i plopped on the bed. It was so comfortable!

I walked over to my loaded bookshelf and started skimming the titles. I saw a folded up piece of paper in between the books. I took it out and gently unfolded it. It was a map. It looked like it hadn't been put to use in ages, so i thought.. why not? I probably should know my way around my new home.

I stepped outside and turned to lock the door when I realized I don't have a key, and now that I looked.. there was no lock.. great.. I rolled my eyes, thats something I would have to work on.

I carefully looked over the map and first decided where I didn't want to go.. back to town. It seemed like the most crowded location, and I didn't really want to deal with people. Souffle farm..brownie ranch..or garmon mines... hmm... I played eenie meenie miney moe in my head, and it was decided that I was going to Garmon Mines.

I followed the trail behind my house across a bridge which led to 4 buildings. I wasn't planning on going in any, I just wated to know where things were.

Past the buildings, there was an entrance to a cave, which I guessed was the mines.. that caught my attention.. and damn myself for being adventurous.. but I really wanted to go in.. So I did..

When my stomach growled is when I realized I had been in there for awhile..I don't know how long I had been in the mine.. but I kept seeing staircases.. and I kept going up them. I don't know how many I had gone up at this point and I didnt know how long it would take to get back down either.

"this is just great" I mumbled to myself. I had collected many toadstools on the way up here.. and My stomach just wouldn't stop growling.. and I was feeling kind of weak. I sat on a boulder and took a toadstool out of my rucksack. I smelled it and almost gagged. It smelled terrible.. but I was just so hungry.. I decided that my stomach needed food..so I ate it.. it made me feel sick to my stomach.

I slowly got up and started backtracking my adventure. After about 5 minutes, I was feeling really quite dizzy. My vision was getting blurry and I didnt know which direction was what. I though I saw a descending stare case and I almost ran to it cause I was so happy, on the way to it my foot fell through something, and the rest of me was down within seconds. The fall felt like forever. I wanted to grab something to hold onto, but i couldnt see anything. I hit the floor ( i think ) and suddenly a sharp pain peirced through my body. I let out a loud cry and then everything went black.

**sorry this chapter is short, and im also sorry to leave you on cliffhanger! hahah**

**ill update really really soon so just hold in there! **

**I already know what I want to happen next, and it involves finding out some about lesleys past :)**


End file.
